$f(t) = 4t-2-3(h(t))$ $h(n) = -5n$ $ h(f(-2)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-2) = (4)(-2)-2-3(h(-2))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-2)$ $h(-2) = (-5)(-2)$ $h(-2) = 10$ That means $f(-2) = (4)(-2)-2+(-3)(10)$ $f(-2) = -40$ Now we know that $f(-2) = -40$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-2))$ , which is $h(-40)$ $h(-40) = (-5)(-40)$ $h(-40) = 200$